Total Drama: The Good and the Bad
by agreenparrot
Summary: A collaboration between Agreenparrot and Cragmiteblaster, featuring an All-Star cast comprised of characters previously occurring in the Parrot Universe of Total Drama. Heroic Heroes and Villainous Villains battling it out for first place!


_Author's Note: Behold a collaborative effort between agreenparrot and cragmiteblaster. Hope you enjoy! ^_^_

The screens on most TV's in Canada, and many other nations, opened up to show a remote island surrounded by a dull, calm sea. The island was overgrown, some murky rivers were running through it, ruins of temples and vastly eroded statues remained from centuries prior. The island seemed dead, lost to time.

A man in his mid thirties confidently stood in front of the camera as it settled on a dock, which looked...rather crappy. Certainly a recent construction. The viewing world all knew him and, love him or hate him, knew what he was here for.

Chris Maclean flashed a pearly white grin to the camera and threw up his arms.

"Helloooooo viewers! Welcome to another season of Total Drama!" Chris yelled eagerly. "I'm Chris Maclean, missed you too, haha! And, this is the premiere of our biggest, baddest, most drama-tastic season yet!"

"And, you won't want to miss it!" Said a voice from above. "It's going to be scandalous to witness, you have our word."

From above, a blond woman in a red dress descended onto the dock via parachute.

"Oh, you," Chris muttered.

"Yes, me. Blaineley O'Halloran! Where would you be without me?" Blaineley boasted.

"Uh...happy?" Chris ventured. "...Where's Chef?"

A scream was heard and getting closer. A moment later somebody hit the water as their parachute had failed to work, and surfaced a few seconds later, hauling himself into the dock, muttering in annoyance. He was a big and burly man built like a tank, also wearing a chef hat.

"...Present," Chef Hatchet muttered.

"...So! Where to begin?" Chris began dramatically. "How about several seasons ago? Total Drama Refresh, a return to the basics of season one! Same challenges, but a new cast of campers! It was a pretty hard game with plenty of action, hardball play and some preeeeetty hilarious challenges, and in the end Montana, our wonder from down under, walked away very rich!"

"Then came Total Drama Stranded, which I was _**NOT INVITED TO**_!" Chef Hatchet barked, a deep scowl on his face. "Twenty kids came, full of hopes and dreams. Yeah, well most of those hopes and dreams were mercilessly crushed! It was a harsh season of wilderness survival and many a cruel move, with the last soldier standing being resident big man on campus prick Calvin. Woo-hoo."

"Things then got switched up with my time in the spotlight, Switcheroo! Sixteen kids came in with no idea what to expect … nor did anybody, as the teams and many other things were all random. Oh yes. We laughed, cried, suffered...well, the campers did anyway! In the end of this season of randomness and odds it was the fittingly named Chance, the most transparently closeted guy _**ever**_ , who won it big!" Blaineley grandly announced.

"Things soon got Uber difficult in Uber Drama Island! The highest cast size yet at twenty four, we saw many conflicting personalities creating a melting pot of drama on all sides! Somebody was fighting with somebody else almost every hour of the day! Haha!" Chris cackled in fond memory. "It came down to a very heated and close finale that had the fans more invested than ever, and in the end it was teen idol Nile who added another win to his already impressive list...second to _**my**_ list, obviously.

"You know what I hate? Kids! And the kids of Strandarama were some of the brattiest yet! I was glad to not be there!" Chef Hatchet yelled, stomping his foot. "But Chris was, and as he can tell you this season had a lot of survival fails, power shifts and people who really showed they were more than their low quality audition tapes implied. Antisocial Ferris showed she was a true soldier, as despite being knocked down she trooped on and got back up, winning the game."

"Tragically, I was there not there for Uber Action," Blaineley said, wiping away a non-existent tear. "All the lights and cameras on the old film lot, the kids had it good! Reminds me of my early acting days. But these kids were there to win and did all it took...and then ore on top of that. Drama was what we wanted, and got! Loner Jarred toughed it out and kept a cool head, walking away with the big prize and the spotlight."

"Things got switched up even more in Switcheroni, and it is my biggest sorrow I was shipped off to Alaska and not able to see it up close," Chris said, scowling. "But, the campers saw it and some wished they hadn't with a mysterious psycho on the loose! Haha! In the toughest, grimmest game yet villain fan Jacquie went the distance and became something of a hero...and more importantly, rich."

"Then we come to Uber Drama: Mountain of Madness. Yeah, this mountain was nuts. I don't think one of those damn kids was normal!" Chef Hatchet scoffed. "But that didn't matter as a bunch of nutters got far. It was full of the usual drama and plenty of twists I did not see coming. But from day one, cockroach queen Mary-Anne saw her victory coming and battled her way to the prize, ice cold."

"Did we spoil any of you?" Blaineley asked teasingly. "Sorry, not sorry. Try to keep up next time!"

"But will any of you keep up with what we have in store for this season? You can try! We've picked twenty kids from the past seasons and are bringing them to this lost and forgotten island for a second chance at the million, all-star style!" Chris announced eagerly. "We've got some of our most valiant heroes and some of our cruelest villains on the way right now! Who will win, hero or villain? Find out right now on…"

"Total!" Chef Hatchet began.

"Drama~!" Blaineley sang.

"Heroes VS Villains!" Chris concluding, rubbing his hands together.

(Theme Song)

The three hosts had moved along to a beach, where an old dock led out into the water. The wood was rotting and several pieces had fallen away all together.

"Ah, the Dock of Shame," Chris said with a proud inhale. "A pillar of Total Drama really, we've had so many memories here. Where dreams come to die, almost brings a tear to my eye."

"Yeah, well if you ask me we could stand to get a new one," Chef grumbled as he joined Chris. "This old piece of junk ain't gonn-"

With a splash, the panel Chef was standing on shattered apart and he hit the water.

"And there's another memory for the books!" Chris laughed.

"Now then," Blaineley interjected. "It's time for things to get extra fabulous. Our Heroes and Villains are almost here!"

Blaineley pointed out on the water where a rusty old boat was treading along towards the Dock.

"That's right!" Chris exclaimed. "The baddest of the bad, and the most pure heroes! Who do we have up first!?"

The boat came to a stop at the end of the dock, while Chef pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off.

"Up first," he declared, "We have one of our true blue Heroes. This contestant stood by her friends and always tried to lend a hand where she could, getting her the win she deserved, give it up for-Jesus what's that!?"

Chef ducked as a boomerang came for his hat.

"Ahoy!" exclaimed a girl as she hopped off the boat with a broad smile.

This girl had burgundy red hair, a teal shirt with daisies printed on it, and khaki shorts.

"Montana is back at it, right, right!" she announced.

"Girl, careful with that thing!" Chef grumbled as she caught her boomerang

"Sorry bout that, Cheffy!" Montana replied with a chiming laugh.

"Montana, so glad to have you back!" Chris exclaimed. "You were our very first winner so of course we just had to have you give it another go!"

"Happy to be back, Chrissy!" Montana replied. "Let's give this thing the old hogtie all over again, right!"

"Well, we have our first Hero," Blaineley declared, "But now how about a look at one of the most ruthless villains this series has ever seen!? This boy held no loyalties, and no boundaries, for him winning was the only thing that mattered and he would leave the rest for dead. Give it up for Keith!"

A short boy skipped off the boat. He had silvery blond hair, done up in a bountiful ponytail. He wore a blue zip-up jacket over a salmon shirt, a brown belt, and dusty gold pants.

"Hiya!" he greeted with a wink and a smile.

"This kid doesn't look so scary," Chef said in a whisper to Chris, "You sure we didn't have a mix up?"

"Believe me, you haven't seen what he's capable of yet," Chris said, stifling an evil chuckle.

"So happy to be back guys," Keith remarked as he took in his surroundings with awe. "I've missed this place, I've missed this game."

"Well put'er there, my new friend!" Montana exclaimed as she shook Keith's hand.

"Hi Montana," Keith greeted with a timid laugh. "How nice to finally get to meet you in person."

"Likewise!" Montana replied. "We'll have to go tree surfing or something soon, right! This place has plenty of lovely trees, right!"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Keith shot back.

"Okay, okay, but Keith is on the VILLAINS!" Blaineley insisted as she dragged Keith to the other side. "You're supposed to be ready to destroy each other!"

"Got it!" Keith exclaimed as he pointed a pair of finger guns at Montana and pretended to fire.

Montana retaliated by performing a dramatic dodge of the imaginary bullets.

"Well, maybe our next contestant will bring a little more life back," Blaineley said, "I'm bored now."

"Oh, I think they might," Chris said giddily. "Presenting another one of our winners, a menace to the island and those that got in his way. Winner of Total Drama Stranded, presenting Calvin!"

A short boy stepped off the bus, he had spiked brown hair with darker roots showing through. He wore a beige shirt with red collar, sleeves, and circle in the middle, along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Sup," he greeted.

"Heya, old buddy," Keith said with a wink.

"Oh hell no, THIS freak!?" Calvin said in revulsion. "Nice to see you again too, first boot."

"Aw, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Keith said while playing with his ponytail. "Can't we just all get along?"

Calvin marched up to Keith and glared in his eyes.

"Two letters: N-O," Calvin growled.

"Calvin, so glad you could join us!" Chris said, pulling him aside. "Loving the new hairstyle by the way! Sorry to hear about the lawsuit."

"Yeah, whatever, who cares," Calvin grumbled, clearly trying to hide that he did in fact care. "I'm still the winner and that makes me the coolest kid on this planet. I'll just win again."

"I won too, right!" Montana exclaimed.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, irrelevant girl," Calvin snapped.

"Oops!" Montana said while covering her mouth.

"Up next though," Chef said, "a girl after my own heart, the mistress of sandwiches, future housewife of the year, her sweet soul got her through her original season and also netted her a boyfriend with the eventual winner. Here comes Linda!"

A thin girl with light blonde hair in a ponytail stepped off the boat. She wore a white dress with pink rose petals on it along with matching pink shoes.

"Hello, dears," she greeted. "I made sandwiches for all. I have peanut butter and jelly, cucumber and tuna, bacon and banana…"

"Well, I'm certainly glad to have you on our team then, right!" Montana exclaimed as she grabbed a sandwich from Linda.

"Pfft, what is this? Kindergarten?" Calvin scoffed. "You babies can have your precious sandwiches."

"Oh now, dear, you must just be cranky because you haven't had anything to eat yet," Linda said softly while approaching Calvin. "Here take a bite, I'm sure you'll feel better after."

"I said no!" Calvin spat as he shoved the sandwich away.

"I insist," Linda said while offering the sandwich again. "It's good for your health!"

"What part of 'no' aren't you getting!?" Calvin snapped.

Linda gave up trying to use words and just shoved her sandwich into Calvin's mouth. The boy grunted in shock, but then suddenly his eyes widened and glazed into a state of ecstasy while his face softened. He just remained still, staring ahead in awe.

"Yo, dude, you okay?" Keith asked as he brushed his hand in front of Calvin's entranced face.

"I knew it, poor dear has been living off of junk food for far too long," Linda sighed. "Hopefully some quality home-made meals will help him out!"

"Hmph, that's what Chef considers a star player?" Blaineley scoffed. "Well thankfully I got to call some shots too so this season isn't a total snoozefest. Let's give a warm welcome to a girl who knows the meaning of the word star power. She spent her season creating chaos and making herself the manipulator of all drama, earning her second place in Uber Drama Action...it's LaBelle!"

A girl with brilliant red hair in a braid stepped off the boat. She had a green beret, a navy button up jacket, and a tan skirt.

"Of course I'm back!" she laughed. "I AM All-Stars! All of you have nothing on me!"

"Well, she certainly has an ego on her," Keith remarked.

"I'm sorry, did I give you the impression you were allowed to talk to me?" Calvin grunted.

"Ah, hello, my fellow Drama Llamas!" LaBelle exclaimed as she walked up to Keith and Calvin.

"Please, do not call me that," Calvin scoffed. "I don't associate myself with people who broke out of an insane asylum."

"Well hey, better that than getting comfy with inmates at a prison like you're probably going to be doing in a few years, am I right?" LaBelle remarked while giving him a playful yet obnoxious jab with her elbow.

Calvin retorted by grabbing her by her braid and tossing her into the water.

"Oh, well, that wasn't very nice," Montana remarked as she reached out her hand to help LaBelle.

LaBelle reached up to grab it, but then tossed Montana into the water instead.

"Aha! Trust no one, fool!" LaBelle laughed maniacally.

"Now the fun's beginning!" Chris said. "Let's add some more to the mix. Our next hero is the strong thoughtful type, he did his best to keep a dwindling team afloat despite all the crazy hijinks that went on. He managed to survive, only to have it all come crashing down at the swap, presenting...Wesley!"

A muscular boy with messy brown hair stepped off the boat. He had a navy sweater with an X marked on his heart, and a pair of green shorts.

"Hello, everyone," he greeted.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a sec!" LaBelle said as she got back up on the dock and inspected Wesley. "Okay one question...who?!"

"Wesley," the boy introduced.

"Yeah, okay got it...but WHO!?" LaBelle demanded again. "I thought this was All-STARS! Not Second Chances to be Relevant Because You Totally Missed That on Your First Try!"

"Now, now, let's not be rude," Linda said as she stood next to Wesley. "I'm sure someone just had to cancel and this polite young man was kind enough to fill in."

"Er, not to my knowledge," Wesley replied uncertainly.

"Well, that's just super too!" Linda beamed. "Have a sandwich!"

"Okay, but seriously," Calvin said. "The other team gets survival expert, master chef, and an athlete...who do I get stuck with? A couple toothpicks with their brains on backwards!"

"Complain, complain, complain, is that all you're good for!?" someone said as they got off the boat.

This girl was tall and slender, she had dark black hair and sharp triangular glasses. She wore a yellow dress with red splotches painted along it. Her face was in a menacing scowl as she marched towards her team.

"Okay, this is-" Chef began.

"Shut up!" the girl barked at Chef. "I don't need you telling the world some obviously misconstrued idea of who I am, you'd probably call me crazy and ruthless or something, since you obviously only see me as 'Villain,' and I am not here for that! Let me tell YOU who I am, I am the girl who was honest with my every thought, and if people didn't like it, then tough! I played my own game, I didn't let those power hungry desperate little freaks tell me what to do, I told them to fall in line! My name is Mel and I am a goddamn Hero whatever you try to cast me as!"

"Um...okay then," Calvin remarked.

"You! Stop talking!" Mel spat. "Oh my god is your voice ever annoying, let me guess your parents sent you here just so they could get a break from you? If I were them I'd probably pray that you got eaten by a bear and never returned. I may not know you, but I already hate you, you have the most entitled attitude I've ever seen! Can you maybe try being grateful for the little things, like oh I don't know, the fact that you weren't put up for adoption the second you spoke!"

The other villains remained in silence as they just eyed each other awkwardly.

"Sandwich?" Linda offered tentatively.

"NO!" Mel spat as she took the sandwich, threw it on the ground, stomped on it, and kicked it into the water.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Blaineley remarked. "I guess we have to balance it out a bit now, so let's welcome a really genuine guy who lives his life trying to help others. On his original season he learned that you just can't save everyone, but he played his own game and kept true to his morals up to second place. It's Caleb!"

A boy with reddish brown hair peeking out from under a black beanie stepped onto the dock. He wore a red and blue checkered shirt and light blue jeans.

"Hey everyone!" he said as he flashed a smile. "So, Heroes vs Villains, eh?"

"Oh don't you get all preachy on me just because production decided you'd be easier to edit as a hero!" Mel barked. "I am no villain!"

"I couldn't agree more," Caleb said.

"Yeah,well here's some-wait what?" Mel said in shock.

"Nothing is ever as it seems, I learned that on my original season," Caleb replied. "Heroes and Villains...just titles given to us by people who don't even know who we are beneath our stereotypes. No one's truly evil, even the worst of us...well, we all have depths, and being nice doesn't mean you can't have a secret dark side as well."

"Oh dear!" Linda exclaimed as she nervously glanced at Wesley and Montana around her.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about!" LaBelle exclaimed. "I LOVE being a villain, I get to have all the fun,breaking the rules, and doing things like THIS!"

LaBelle lunged at Calvin, trying to knock him into the water, however, he stepped aside, and she ended up tackling Keith instead.

"Eh, works for me!" she remarked.

"Next up we have another villain!" Chef barked, getting the attention into himself. "This guy always had his head in the damn clouds, babbling on about stuff like I don't even know what, and somehow he was a serious force who make it to fourth place. I don't know what reality he's in, but here's Drew!"

A small boy stepped onto the dock, a dreamy and dazed look on his face. He had fair blond hair with some sea green streaks dyed in at the front and wore brown belly-tunic with purple trim, a maroon undershirt and blue shorts.

"So, uh...my journey has...um...begun. Let it be...um...the start of, uh. Something grand. Greetings everybody, say...um...hello to...uh...the winner, captain...um...destruction," said Drew, his tone sounding very dazed.

"This guy is a villain?" Calvin scoffed. "Did he even pass the drug tests?"

"I...um...assure you that I'm...uh...as clean as...uh...the elf clan of Moonwhisper. I'm...uh...just as drugged as...uh...that guy," replied Drew, pointing to Keith.

"That does not help your case," Cavin said flatly.

"Aren't you just loving your team pal," Keith said, smirking.

"This guy!? No, no, no, no, no!" Mel yelled, tugging at her hair. "Why!?"

"Why not, right? He seems alright," Montana said cheerfully.

"Hello Drew, would you like a sandwich?" Linda offered.

Drew accepted the sandwich and took a bite.

"It...um...tastes like the...uh….rainbows of the...uh...Unicorn palace of the north...um...good job," said Drew, nodding in approval.

"No problem dearie," Linda said, smiling.

"Next on the list is another hero. With a smile on her face and a song in her soul, her words, she felt ready to take on anything. What she got was being in a harsh minority and getting backstabbed, but she never stopped smiling, shame right? Back again, here's Yu," Chris announced as a petite girl skipped into the dock.

This girl was Asian, and wore a big smile on her face. Her clothing consisted of red shorts, a bright purple tank top with a white flower on it, and a pink and orange spotted undershirt. Her hair was neat and put into two plaites, with some parts dyed red.

"Hello~," Greeted Yu in a friendly tone of voice.

"Kill me now," Mel groaned.

"Me first," Calvin moaned.

"Killing is very mean," said Yu, still smiling. "Let's live life!"

Yu looked over the people on the dock and gasped in recognition.

"Oh, hello Drew!" Yu said, shaking Drew's hand up and down. "Nice to see you!"

"And...um...you also. So uh….no hard feelings….um...about last season...right?" Drew replied.

"Water under the bridge of smiles," Yu assured, giggling. "It's a new season for new memories and friends!"

"I take it back. The heroes team is somehow worse than mine," Calvin said, miming shooting himself.

"Shut up! I don't want to agree with you!" Mel barked.

"Hello Yu," greeted Wesley.

"New friend! Hi!" Yu beamed.

"That's enough positivity for one introduction," Blaineley yawned. "Next up we have a very vicious villain. In fact, she's a sociopath! With her signature laugh and desire for crushing other people's dreams, she was a source of misery for everybody in her season...except that dimbulb, whoever he was. Say hello to Alison!"

"Uwee hee hee!" Laughed a girl as she stepped off the dock. "Uwee hee hee hee hee hee!"

This girl was blond, with her hair in two pigtails and some patches of her hairdo dyed bright pink. She wore black shorts, a light blue shirt with some thin purple stripes and a blood red jacket. Her expression was giggle and gleeful, but clearly malevolent.

"Hello!" Alison greeted perkily.

"Hi!" Keith replied, waving.

"Hello there! My name's Yu," Yu said cheerfully.

"Awww, you're smiling!" Alison said as she skipped over to Yu.

"That's right!" Yu nodded.

"Wanna know a joke?" Alison offered.

"Oh, sure!" Yu nodded eagerly.

"Actually Yu-." Wesley tried to say.

"Knock knock!" Alison began.

"Who's there?" Yu asked.

" _ **PAIN**_!" Alison yelled, punching Yu backwards off the dock. "Funny right? Uwee hee hee!"

"The...um...evil she-dragon has….um...made her war declaration," Drew remarked.

"Who's complaining?" Calvin shrugged.

"Um, well…" Linda slowly raised her hand.

"She's quite the character," Caleb noted.

"Next up, another hero!" Chris announced. "She may not have made it far in Stranded, but she was always a noble Lady. Storming a temple, bringing a little smile to a bleak game...yeah, she did not fit in! But, whatever the case, here's Sasha, or should I say Lady Sasha?"

"That's Space Ranger Sasha, actually!" A bold voice proclaimed whose owner jumped into the dock.

The girl was black with dark hair, and wore a one piece purple jumpsuit that had a yellow colour and a star on the chest area. She also wore a purple helmet and a grey utility belt that had what seemed to be a gun of some sort attached to it.

"Space Ranger Sasha to mission control, I have arrived!" Sasha announced. "The atmosphere is rather stale, and the life forms seem segregated...they are staring."

"In space, nobody can hear you scream! Uwee hee hee!" Alison snickered.

"Would you like some, um, space rations?" Linda offered, holding out a sandwich.

"Ground control, I am tasting the planet's local cuisine!" Sasha proclaimed, eating the sandwich in one bite. "Ground control, it tastes rocking!"

"Freak," Calvin muttered.

"One alien is making an attempt at communication." Sasha noted. "Alas, Space Ranger Sasha cannot speak Idiot."

Calvin spluttered, looking angry.

"Ah, Sasha. It is...um...good to see you...um...again. Our time in the...um...challenge in my season was...um...too short," Drew said, nodding in greeting.

"In space time has no meaning! Commencing Operation Hello!" Sasha declared.

"Um, a little help down here?" Yu called from the water, struggling to get back into the dock.

"Mission control, I retract that last statement. Rescue mission, go!" Sasha exclaimed, diving into the water before helping Yu back into the dock.

"Back to me, thank you." Blaineley continued. "Our next player played a low-key game, working with the other 'weak players' and had control from the shadows...and then it went wrong when he fell just shy of the top ten. A hero...in some way I am sure...here's Cesar!"

A latin guy stepped lazily into the dock and stretched out a little. He had shaggy black hair contained by a green headband, and wore a red hoodie and black pants. He also had a good deal of stubble.

"Hey," greeted Cesar, nodding.

"Ok! How is he a hero?!" Mel yelled, stomping her foot. "Oh, I'm a villain just because I'm a bit loud and babies started crying, but he schemes and fakes an injury and he's a hero!? Like, what the actual f*ck is going on here?!"

"Are you done?" Cesar asked, hands in his pockets. "Kinda wanna get past so I can stand with my team, yeah?"

"Oh, do you think you're too good for me?! Think you can just give a short response and fade into an under the radar spot of comfort?! Well newsflash, it ain't gonna work you lazy pig!" Mel screamed, shaking a fist. "Some of us earned our spots with effort! What did you do!?"

"I didn't lose a tie breaker to Portia," Cesar said, smirking a little. "See ya."

Mel seemed unable to speak due to choking in rage as Cesar stood with the other heroes. He gave Wesley a nod.

"Yo. What up Wes?" Cesar greeted.

"Just wondering what I got myself into," Wesley chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, same," Cesar chuckled.

"Time for another brat for the Villains," Chef Hatchet began. "This guy was one of our very earliest villains. He had a brain, lots of hate and a vicious streak to him. All this combined took him to second place, behind Montana over there."

"Ahoy!" Montana giggled.

"Yeah, you know the guy. It's Bobby!" Chef Hatchet declared as a short guy stepped confidently into the dock.

The boy wore glasses and had bright orange hair, clearly unstyled and messy. Of particular note, he wore neither shirt nor pants, but instead wore a full suit of powered armour. It looked high tech and very strong. A cannon of some sort was mounted into the left arm of the body suit.

"Tch, another untamed island. Was a season in civilisation too hard on the budget?" Bobby muttered.

"Not my area." Chris stated.

"No matter. With my best tech with me from the start, this'll be child's play," Bobby said, shrugging.

Bobby then spotted Montana.

"Oh, it's _**you**_ ," Bobby spat.

"Ayup, it is me, last I checked, right. Ready for a rematch?" Montana said, grinning as she bounced on her heels.

"As if you'd get that far." Bobby sniffed.

"Well...um...will you? I think...um...your weapons of siege...uh...tended to go...um...wrong a lot, I think," Drew said, scratching his head.

"Not this time," Bobby said icily.

Bobby then noticed Keith was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Keith replied.

"Oh really? Because it seems like you're looking at me," Bobby frowned.

"Like I said, nothing," Keith chuckled.

"For once, he's right," Calvin snickered.

"Shut up all of you!" Mel yelled.

"Yeah, leave some screentime for me!" LaBelle added, pouting.

"Bringing in another bad boy for the Villains'' crew," Blaineley announced."This guy tried to run the show with an iron grip on his season, crushing those that dared oppose him under his boot. His luck ran out though, and so did his followers, leaving him as the final premerge boot. Let's give a hand for Strike!"

A muscular boy with blonde hair, square glasses, and the beginning of a beard starting to form stepped onto the dock. He gave a condescending sweep over the others who had arrived and slowly stepped towards his team. He wore a dark blue shirt, a belt with a large round buckle, and mauve pants.

"Hello, team," he greeted sternly.

"I hate you too," Mel remarked.

"Not exactly the smartest thing to say to someone on the first day," Strike replied.

'Well maybe you should have thought of that before you came off as so damn hateable!" Mel spat. "Where was the strategy in that!?"

"Keep it up and I'm sure you'll find yourself shipped far away from here soon enough," Strike replied coldly.

"Just for the record," Keith said as he raised his hand. "Is there anyone on this team who hasn't already been labeled as the first boot by now?"

"Um, ME, obviously," LaBelle scoffed, "Who would think of voting me out? That would be a travesty!"

"You, first boot!" Mel snapped.

"Jealous hater," LaBelle scoffed.

"So, uh, that guy was on your season right?" Wesley remarked to Caleb. "If he's on the villains, should we be worried about him?"

"I was never on his team actually," Caleb replied. "He seemed like quite the competitor though."

"Ah, let's not worry about the villains, right!" Montana exclaimed. "They should be afraid of us! Good always wins, right!?"

"What a juvenile idea," Bobby scoffed.

"Next up is somebody whose game was one that wasn't juvenile," Chef Hatchet declared. "She came in as a brat...and stayed a brat if you ask me! But, she shaped up and played a hard game, becoming the last player of her team standing and keeping her icy class about herself to fourth place, voting off that guy over there on the way. It's Sharidan!"

A girl took a haughty step into the dock and gazed around. She was dark skinned and wore an ivory headband and a dress of the same colour, which had yellow trim at the base and a triangle hole to expose a small amount of cleavage.

"So, these are the stars then? I pity this little solar system," Sharidan drawled. "Yeah, hi."

Sharidan looked over the Heroes for a moment, and then approached the Villains. She froze, and then groaned when she spotted Strike.

"You again? Urrgh, what do I have to do to be rid of you permanently?" Sharidan groaned.

"Lose, which with your track record won't be hard," Strike said coldly.

"Can't hear you way down at twelve place from up here at fourth," Sharidan sneered.

"You'd be higher if you'd not destroyed your game taking me out," Strike scowled.

"Yeah, whatever bitch. At least I had a game to speak of. Social game, look it up sometime," Sharidan said as she stood as far away from Strike as she could. "Don't come near me."

"Wasn't planning to. I don't aim for last place," Strike said firmly.

"Quick, somebody fight me! I can't have the, being the main conflict this season!" LaBelle pleaded.

In an instant, Alison punched LaBelle off the dock.

"Thanks!" LaBelle called.

"You're welcome! Uwee hee hee!" Alison giggled.

"That team sure are a colourful bunch," said Linda nervously.

"Eh, don't sweat. They'll implode before we have to do much of anything," said Cesar, his hands in his pockets.

"He is right. Alas, space has no popcorn!" Sasha declared, a tragic tone to her loud voice.

"Oh no!" Yu gasped.

"Idiots," Sharidan said with a roll of her eyes.

"Keep it up, everyone!" Chris said as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Just a few more to go! Coming off of our most recent season, allow me to present to you the frazzled mess who somehow survived a doomed team, a disaster of a swap, and then most of the merge. It's Antonia!"

A girl with curly brown hair hopped onto the dock. She had a tall black top hat with a red stripe along it, a matching red bowtie, black shirt and pants, white underneath, with a gold belt and buttons.

"Why hello, all you groovy people!" she announced. "Hero coming through!"

"Wow, where even to begin with you?" Calvin laughed cruelly. "'Groovy?' Really? And what the hell is up with that outfit? Were you not feeling like enough of a special snowflake on your own?"

"Isn't it just shrifty!?" Antonia laughed. "I found it in a wardrobe I bought at an antique store!"

"Do I want to know exactly why you were even at an antique store?" Calvin remarked.

"I was antiquing!" Antonia replied.

"Of course you were," Calvin replied.

"Hey there, my boy toys!" Antonia greeted Wesley and Cesar while pointing at them. "Ready to rock this thing all over again!?"

"That's the plan," Wesley replied.

"There are other people here too," Cesar remarked with a nudge to Antonia. "Let's not scare them with the Mountain Pride right off the back."

"Oh right, hi other people!" Antonia exclaimed while waving.

"Yeah uh...about that Mountain Pride thing...calling them 'other people' probably isn't helping," Cesar pointed out.

"Oops!" Antonia gasped. "Sorry, other people, don't take that the wrong way, it's just that I don't know you all as well yet, you see? That doesn't mean that I'm not open to alliances though, I mean...I can't just have an alliance of three on a tribe this big...I'd need to align with more than that!"

"Yay, did you hear that guys!?" Yu exclaimed eagerly. "We get to be in the alliance!"

"Well, I mean...obviously, not all of you will be in the alliance,we have to vote off someone right!" Antonia laughed awkwardly.

"Antonia….not helping," Cesar said through clenched teeth.

"Ooor...we could just vote off the people who haven't arrived yet," Antonia said with a wink.

"Ahem….like me?" said a gruff voice from behind her.

"Eek!" Antonia yelped as she twirled around to see a tall muscular boy towering over her.

The boy was the tallest person yet and was quite muscular. He had a firm expression and brunette hair with some dyed indigo points on it. He wore a slightly ripped pair of denim jeans and a very short sleeve black shirt with a cross-bones symbol on it.

"Rude, stepping off before your introduction," Blaineley tsked. "But nonetheless…I don't think this guy needs an introduction, but as my paycheck demands I give him one...this guy was firm and knew exactly what to do, not breaking a sweat as he did what it took to get to the end. He played smart, strong and took a wimpy guy under his wing in yet another odd friendship on this show. The winner of Uber Drama Action, it's Jarred!"

"Yeah, hi," Jarred said with a curt nod. "So, what were you saying?"

Antonia paused for a moment, before looking at Bobby pleadingly.

"Time machine, please?" Antonia asked sheepishly.

"The science is impossible," Bobby muttered, looking annoyed at this fact.

"Well then! ...Bye!" Yelped Antonia, hiding herself behind Wesley.

"Um…" Wesley shrugged. "I think she's sorry?"

"Good," Jarred said as he walked up the team. "So, yeah, I won before. Let's get that out of the way first."

"Fancy that, I won too, right!" Montana beamed.

"And I did too," Calvin bragged.

"Nobody cares anymore," Jarred stated. "...Yeah, I can live with this team. Better than the one I started with last time."

"Oh, are you saying I was not good enough?! I thought we _**had**_ something Jarred!" LaBelle yelled, looking betrayed.

"No...you're thinking of Xavier," Jarred replied.

"Oh...yeah. Well...this time, I'm so gonna beat you, just you watch!" LaBelle said with a wicked grin.

"I look forward to our next duel," Jarred said, also grinning a bit.

"...What do you mean nobody cares I won?" Calvin barked.

"Um...well, I think...um...he means-." Drew began.

"Don't even start," Calvin muttered.

"And now!" Chris announced. "Let's bring out our final Villain! Master of deception, this girl worked her way into the hearts of her team, and maybe a little bit further with a certain someone else if you know what I mean. Even after being exposed, she kept her cool and made it to the end. Welcome, Roquette!"

A tall girl with deep red hair done in a long ponytail stepped off the bus. She wore a dark blue baseball cap on backwards, blue jacket open over top of a crimson shirt, and golden shorts.

"Thank you for that lovely intro, Chris," She chimed. "However, I've left that side behind me. I've had time to mature and grow, and while I will embrace my title of villain, I can assure you that's not who I am anymore."

Chris stared at her incredulously.

"What a disappointment," he finally remarked.

"Hi, Roquette!" Linda exclaimed as she ran over to her old friend. "So glad to see you again!"

"And the same to you," Roquette replied as they linked hands. "However, it seems like we'll be kept apart by now. I've been trapped by the binds of expectations and sent over to...the Villains."

Roquette dramatically flung herself away from Linda and to her new team.

"Now this girl knows what she's talking about," Mel remarked. "Is what I'd say if I didn't think you were being 100%, absolutely, undeniable, FAKE!"

"Oh my," Roquette replied sarcastically.

"How dumb do you think we are!?" Mel growled.

"You can believe what you want," Roquette said with a shrug. "It doesn't mean anything to me."

"Oh but it will when I get you out fi...well not first," Mel admitted. "And uh...not second, that's taken too...but let me….hm not, third either...okay basically as soon as this entire team has been dismantled then I'm coming for you!"

"Pleasure," Roquette replied.

"Well, this game is going to be fun," Calvin groaned.

"Couldn't agree more, uwee hee hee!" Alison laughed before dropping an eel down Calvin's back.

The boy began to flail wildly as the creature slithered in his shirt.

"Where did you even get that?" Strike asked.

Alison responded by leaning over to LaBelle and lifting up her hat to reveal an assortment of small fish that had gotten caught inside.

"Disgusting," Sharidan spat.

"And now for our final hero, and final player this season," Chris declared. "He came in as an awkward guy wanting a girl, and he left as a guy who got the crap beaten out of him...and with a girl. Back for round two and apparently a bit more confident now, here's Collin!"

A lanky guy with reddish orange hair and freckles stepped into the dock. He wore blue pants and a golden shirt, with a sea green vest over it that had a single button done up.

"Hi everybody," Collin said with a wave as he approached the Heroes team. "Hello heroes, and a hello to the Villains too."

"Oh boo, somebody whose dreams I never got to crush," Allison pouted. "Mason did good enough I guess."

"Too good," Antonia gulped, huddling herself nervously.

"Oh, um...hi Alison," Collin greeted nervously. "How's it going?"

"Much better now that all nineteen victims are here, thanks for asking! Uwee hee hee!" Alison giggled.

"Oh, this nerd. Yeah, you better be glad you're not on _my_ team," Calvin boasted.

" _Your_ team?" Strike frowned.

Collin just ignored Calvin, shaking hands with his team and making some introductions.

"Oh. My. Gosh." LaBelle said eagerly. "You're perfect!"

"Who me?" Collin asked. "Um, well-."

"This is all stars, so I have to up the ante! And what better way than a scandalous romance! C'mon, you know you wanna!" LaBelle smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "I see you looking."

"Uh...I'm still with Zola," Collin replied. "I mean, I'm flattered, but I'm a one woman man...if that."

"That just makes it even better!" LaBelle insisted. "Besides, I never really got the appeal of Zollin anyway."

"Don't even get me started on shipping!" Mel yelled.

"Nobody was going to," Keith said, rolling his eyes.

Yu darted her eyes back and forth, having been about to do just that.

"And there we have it!" Chris announced as he and the other hosts led the campers off the dock and into the island itself. "Ten heroes, and ten villains. But, only one winner. Nineteen of you have started to waste your time, while one among you is spending their time wisely indeed. Who that person is, it is in your hands and those of your competition."

"But first, what would teams be without names?" Blaineley continued. "All you Heroes from now on will be called...The Golden Hearted Geese! And, from here on in, every villain shall be known as part of...The Stone Hearted Stallions! Fancy, yes?"

"Not really," Jarred shrugged.

"I wanted to...um...have our team be known as...um...the, uh, Phantasmagoric Unicorns," Drew admitted.

"Is that a word, right?" Montana asked Sasha who grandly shrugged.

"This season, _**NO FOOD**_! _**NO SHELTER**_! Anything you want, you brats better get it yourselves!" Chef Hatchet barked as he tossed two maps, one to each team. The maps were caught by Strike and Montana. "Here are maps to your campsites. Once you get there, you'll be given your first challenge. Word of advice... _ **DON'T MESS IT UP**_!"

"Off you go, and try to get into trouble. Makes it fun for us!" Chris teased.

"He is right, you know," Blaineley added.

With that the two teams began to head off into the wild, overgrown and ancient island. Nineteen stepped towards defeat, and one stepped towards victory.

"Should we tell them the first challenge is reward?" Blaineley asked.

"Nah, let's let them squirm," Chris suggested.

"Great plan, love it." Chef Hatchet nodded.

The three hosts burst out laughing.

 **Confessional:**

 **Montana-** Back at it, right! I know I won before,and people might be giving me some side-eyes for it, don't think I didn't notice! But I won't let that get to me, right, I didn't win last time thinking of all the different ways I would lose, no sirree!

 **Keith-** I'm not under any delusions, I know this won't be easy. Last season, I played hard, I played to win, and that meant I had to make some enemies. People who weren't there might think they know me, they might think I'm just the guy who was willing to do anything to win. And they'd be right. But now I need to be a little bit more than that if I want to avoid being targeted.

 **Calvin-** This team is even crazier than the one I started on last time. You know what I say though? I won just being me last time, so I don't see why I need to change. People are just gonna have to deal with that!

 **Linda-** It's so very exciting to be back here. Last time...well it was quite the wild ride, that's for sure, but I made friends and got to bring a wonderful man to meet the family! I'd call that a win on its own, so who knows what I might walk away with this time!

 **LaBelle-** That's right I am the greatest star of all! My place on this game should be the most obvious thing ever! These Villains are just a bunch of try-hards though, I can't wait to turn their egos against each other, haha!

 **Wesley-** Last time...well I guess things didn't exactly go my way. Can't say I didn't try my best though, and that's just what I'm going to do here. I'm not taking anything for granted, it's a new game now and I'm ready for my second chance!

 **Mel-** I am struggling to recall why I ever agreed to come back to this. All these people are so awful, and of course I get stuck on the Villains garbage team! I am so looking forward to all their pointless scheming, bravado attitudes, and desperate attempts to come off as intimidating. NOT!

 **Caleb-** Total Drama Switcheroni...man, I came in thinking it could be like your average summer camp, and we could all leave as friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to try, but this game is so much more than a competition, I've seen how extreme things can get, and I'd like to think I'm ready for it this time.

 **Drew-** So uh...here we all are….again...The Villainous Orges, the monsters...ready to attack with burning um...uh fires and raze all in their way...against us...it's the Heroic Knights, blessed with golden armor from the heavens and uh...um yeah uh weapons that are infused with um er...justice itself...but Uh...not all of the ogres are you know...bad...maybe there's one who uh...just burns things cause you know...it's his job and like...all he's good at, right? Like maybe...he has a um er...family back home, a wife and little baby ogre...that uh...he needs to provide for...think about it…

 **Yu-** What a wonderful day! What a lovely feeling! So many new friends to make! And just think, I am with the greatest heroes ever...not just that, I AM one of the greatest heroes ever...I feel so special!

 **Alison-** Uwee hee hee! I'm so very happy to be back! Thank you for choosing me! For serious! Collin may be somebody I kiiiinda know, but now...eighteen new people to break like twigs! Oh, they will cry and scream and it'll be lovely! (Giggles girlishly)

 **Sasha-** Space Ranger Sasha is here, ready for her mission! The Kingdom was protected by Lady Sasha, and now she must protect the cosmos beyond! Oh, what's that mission control? The mission is to defeat the villains and be the last hero standing? Why, of course I will do that!

 **Cesar-** I'm kinda surprised by the team I'm on, but one look at the villains tells me this is the safer team. I can probably kick back for a few days with Antonia and coast by, assuming nobody gets on my case. Eh, maybe I will do some work...eventually. 2060 perhaps? (He chuckles)

 **Bobby-** I lost last time due to my tech being built right before the challenge and thus being untested. Urrrgh, stupid mistake! Thankfully, the battle armour you see before you has gone through many tests and months of revisions an updates. Chance of success? One hundred percent. This is gonna be _**good**_.

 **Strike-** That rich brat can say whatever she pleases, my game was fine. I only lost because I did not put enough of an intimidating force over my pawns. Well, fine then. I'll be even harsher this time then. Lesson learned. Now time for the perfect score. Bring it.

 **Sharidan-** Urrgh, really? How could you do this to me? ME?! Oh, don't be mistaken, I'm fine being a villain...but putting up with **him** again? Yeah, kill me now with my diamond encrusted dagger, please. Whatever. I survived Cheftastic, I can survive this too. Just watch.

 **Antonia-** Okaaaaaay, so maybe my social game could be with some work...and my strategic game...um, and maybe my physical game too. But, despite that...um...uh...oh, where was I going with this again?...At least I have the best outfit, right? That counts for something...right? Eheheheh…

 **Jarred-** I'm looking at my team and I don't think it'll be too hard to get a foothold in the early days. I'm not the social kind of hero, far from it, but I know from last time that allies matter, so if they want to chatter...I'll listen, for better or worse. Two time winners have never happened, but you just watch me.

 **Roquette-** (She slyly smirks). ...Surprise, I'm still a villain! (She does jazz hands) Mel may be into me, but who even listens to her, right? Obviously I can't use my old facade again, I'm not an idiot. So, what is my plan? Oh, just a little something I like to call...the big, fat, _fake_ redemption arc. As if you can redeem perfection. (Roquette winks)

 **Collin-** So, I'm back. And this time, not single! I think having my sweet Zola cheering for me back home and being a bit more confident will help me this time. I may be a bit, well, stringy...but I'm ready! This season, no getting beaten up...and if I have time, maybe I could matchmake? I gotta admit, it's become kind of a hobbie of mine. Heheh. (Collin smiles)

 **(Stone Hearted Stallions)**

The group of ten villains were making their way through the forest now; Strike took the lead, eyes on the map and occasionally looking up to direct him.

"Who does he think he is? All high and mighty just because he caught a map?" Sharidan pouted. "I could have caught it. Anyone could have. He's no big cheese."

"Yeah, right, I'm the big cheese!" Calvin added.

"Mmm...no you're not," Sharidan remarked. "The little cheese maybe. Something cheddar, cheap and affordable for the common folk."

"No I'm not!" Calvin pouted.

"Okay, name five cheeses of actual class," Sharidan challenged.

""Uh….um….Broghatiini?" Calvin guessed.

"That sounds more like a pasta than a cheese, but in any case it does not exist," Sharidan replied.

"Well fine, who cares, this is dumb!" Calvin pouted. "You know what we should be talking about? That maniac!"

Calvin pointed up to Keith who was sliding between branches.

"I'm so scared," Sharidan remarked.

"I'm telling you that guy is a menace!" Calvin insisted.

"Thanks for the PSA," Sharidan replied. "But let me tell you something, I had to deal with an actual psycho on my season, so whatever you're so afraid of,doesn't scare me."

"Enough talk, you primitive apes!" Bobby scoffed. "This is taking too long, let's speed things up a bit!"

Bobby pointed out his arm and suddenly a spinning saw appeared.

"Time to cut things down to size!" Bobby exclaimed while slicing through the wildlife.

However, it wasn't long till his saw got stuck in a large, thick tree, refusing to budge in either direction.

"Um...pay no attention to this...delay," he said awkwardly as he tried to pull his arm out.

"Won't be hard, since you're so dull and unoriginal!" LaBelle remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Sharidan-** Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you had the common sense to keep Neil away from here again, but Strike needs to go next, he made thing impossibly difficult and people just let him get away with it last time. I don't care about everyone else's feuds, they're bourgeoise, they hate everyone because they're poor!

 **Calvin-** I am not letting Keith out of my sight. Oh sure he didn't emotional torment anyone per se, but I can bet you he would have if he thought it would give him the edge!

 **Bobby-** That was...not my fault, don't judge me! The super sonic saw is perfectly designed to cut through vegetation...I just got a little too close to the tree, it was not designed for wood penetration!

 **(Golden Hearted Geese)**

In a different part of the thick forest the ten heroes were making their way along. Montana led the way with a cheerful grin on her face, holding the map in one hand and whacking aside vegetation using her boomerang as a makeshift machete with the other.

"We're making good time, right," Montana proclaimed. "We should be there sooner than later!"

"Good. If we get there first we can start this challenge before the villains," Jarred said in satisfaction. "Assuming nobody falls behind."

"Last I counted we were all here," Montana smiled. "And let me tell you, I got an A in math, right. We're fine."

Jarred nodded as they walked along.

"...Feels nice to hang out, you and I," Montana continued, putting an arm and her boomerang around Jarred. "Us winners against the forest, eh eh?"

"Don't touch me," stated Jarred calmly.

"Oops!" Montana giggled. "So, what's the plan Stan? Uh, Jarred? Heehee! Any ideas what challenge we may have?"

"Actually, yeah. Probably a camp building challenge like in Yu's season," said Jarred. "You any good any shelter building?"

"Kinda, but I'm even better at finding food," Montana declared. "There is nay a berry this aussie nose can't smell from many a mile away!"

"Good, that's one problem stopped before it starts," Jarred said, hands in his pockets.

Nearby Linda walked along, looking lovingly at the animals and plants they passed.

"This place is darling, in a rustic sense. I do hope mother and I could get the garden a little like this at some point. Hmmm...maybe if I win," Linda pondered. "Oh, what have we here?"

Linda slightly walked off the path towards a large strawberry seemingly just lying abandoned.

"Now, this would be splendid for some lovely strawberry stew," Linda smiled. "Ok, come on you strawberry."

Linda took hold of the strawberry and pulled. Instantly the large plant it was attached to woke up and, with a roar, closed it's mouth over Linda.

"Well this is terrible inconvenient. A little" help please?" Linda called.

"On my way!" Montana yelled. "This is nothing to a dingo, right!"

Montana leapt at the plant with a battle cry as the team watched with wide eyes.

"...Ground Control, we have a scene stealer," Sasha remarked.

 **Confessional:**

 **Montana-** There are three main rules of the wild, right. First, always stay on the path. Second, always listen to Montana! And third...he who has gas, travels far at the back, right.

 **Jarred-** I can't believe I'm saying this, but I sorta miss the film lot already.

 **Linda-** Ok...definitely no strawberry stew, I think.

 **(Stone Hearted Stallions)**

"We're here," Strike announced. "Simple and effective. You're welcome."

The villains' campsite was like a bubble containing a world lost to time. Statues eroded by rain lay fallen around, all relics of forgotten history. A large tree, maybe over a thousand years old, if not more, was growing by a large cliff, the roots jutting out along the cliff face and the branches dangling in some areas. Long grass and bushes were dotted around, with a slow flowing lake going through the campsite. A flag with an angry horse head on it was placed in the centre of camp.

"This place needs development, stat," Sharidan remarked.

Drew looked at a statue and traced a finger along it.

"Clearly, uh, a remnant of….um...the aftermath of a righteous battle...uh...between the fair folk and...um...the foulest of, uh, dragons. I am...uh...not worthy," Drew said in wonder.

A large sheet of paper was attached to the flagpole. Calvin spotted it and marched up, grabbing the paper.

"Ok, here's the challenge, so you better listen up," Calvin ordered.

"Yes, you should," Strike said, snatching the paper from Calvin. "It seems we have to-."

Calvin punched Strike, looking pissed.

"Um, no. I'm the leader here freak. Back of the crowd where you belong!" Calvin ordered.

Strike frowned and then hit Calvin with a 'strike' of his hand.

"I saw your season. Your tricks aren't happening," Strike said coldly. "Now, we have to-"

"Shut the hell up?! Why yes, you should!" Mel shouted, grabbing the paper from strike and shoving him. "Short and sweet, camp building. We need food, shelter and fire. Whichever team does best in at least two out of three wins. There, simple as that! No need for a damn monologue! I'm working on the shelter. DON'T FOLLOW ME!"

Mel stormed off and began to gather up stuff to build with as the rest of the team were silent.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get food. You guys have fun and let the master work," Keith said as he headed off.

"Yeah, no. Not without me. You might try to poison us to make your odds one in eleven by sundown," Calvin sneered.

"We're not eating anything I do not approve. Get back here, I'm leading this operation," Strike ordered.

The other six member sof the team looked amongst each other.

"I will, uh, make a fire...um...worthy of being praised by the, uh, fire elementals of the Megimo Highlands...yeah," Drew decided.

"Fire! I'm in! Uwee hee hee!" Alison said, grinning darkly.

"I'm with the sociopath," LaBelle added.

Sharidan scoffed.

"So I'm left with shelter? Fine, whatever. It'll still be better than the homes most of you live in," Sharodan muttered, heading off after Mel.

Bobby and Roquette looked at each other.

"Got any gadgets to speed things up?" Roquette asked. "I'd rather we not be freezing tonight. That'd be terrible."

"I'd hardly be a supreme genius if I did not," Bobby sniffed. "Let's go."

 **Confessional:**

 **Strike-** Sharidan is the most unrespecting brat here, but Calvin is quickly becoming a thorn in my side. If he proves useful, I'll let it slide this once. But if he becomes more than a thorn then there will be severe consequences. This is my team, not his.

 **Keith-** So ol' Calvin wants to help? Cute. I don't mind, honestly, as I want to know more about this lawsuit. Sounds juicy. (He smirks)

 **Alison-** Fire is the number one cause of suffering! If it's not, it soon will be! Uwee hee hee!

 **Mel-** This team is full of useless morons! Urgh! ...Thankfully, by myself I'm worth eleven of those pointless heroes, so it's fine. This team better be damn grateful!

 **(Golden Hearted Geese)**

"Just a few more steps, guys," Montana announced.

"You keep saying that," Cesar groaned as he leaned against a tree.

"Well, I mean it this time, right!" Montana insisted. "Sorry about the trickaroo, but it was the best way to keep you moving, right!"

"I'm offended that you would treat me that way," Cesar said sarcastically.

The group came to a clearing. Amidst the green were several patches of colorful flowers. A roaring waterfall crashed down and spilled into a vast pool in the corner of the campsite.

"Yay!" Yu exclaimed as she jumped into one of the flowerbeds,"This place is beautiful!"

"And lookie lookie, what do we have here!?" Montana exclaimed as she clambered up the flagpole to grab the instructions. "It looks like we'll have to build our camp for our first challenge, food, fire, shelter, the whole shebang!"

"Well let's get a plan going," Caleb said. "I believe in us, guys, we just need to figure this out and I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I'm ready for anything!" Collin said eagerly. "Just let me know how I can help!"

"I'm thinking me and Wes might be best suited for the shelter," Caleb remarked.

Wesley replied with an affirmative nod.

"Ooh, ooh, allow me to find us some scrumptious foods!" Montana offered. "And I'll be taking this joker with me!"

She grabbed Cesar who had decided to sit down, and propped him back up.

"I'll make sure to keep him busy!" Montana assured.

"Hooray for me," Cesar said dryly.

"And **I** will come too!" Antonia announced. "Obviously to be with my new friend, Montana!"

"Super!" Montana exclaimed.

"Perhaps I could help out with the shelter too...if you don't mind that is," Linda offered timidly. "I'll be sure to see to it that it ends up nice and tidy, with enough room for all of us."

"New Mission acquired!" Sasha declared. "Track down suitable rations for the crew! Time to buckle down, all eyes on you now, do or die! I've just got one thing to say...food, I am coming for you!"

With that Sasha charged into the forest with a cold determination in her stride.

"Well, I guess that leaves the rest of us to figure out how to make a fire," Collin noted.

"Sounds like fun!" Yu exclaimed. "But uh...do you know how?"

"Heh….well, I mean...how hard could it be,right?" Collin asked.

"Won't know until you try!" Yu said with a beaming smile.

"Guys, please," Jarred said, "I got this."

 **Confessional:**

 **Wesley-** Last season I tried to step up and be the leader for my team. This team seems to already have a couple people vying for that spot though. I trust Caleb, I think we'll do alright with him trying to keep us together. I'm fine to just stick back and let things fall into place this time.

 **Antonia-** Who would be a better ally than someone who's already won the game before? No one, that's who. Montana probably knows all the tricks there is, but she'll always be a bigger target than me. I know,pretty genius, I surprise myself sometimes.

 **Linda-** I suppose some people might expect me to look after the food, but hm...after that nasty incident with the strawberry I'd really rather not….I don't need people thinking I'm helpless after all. House care is all part of my skillset though, I will be sure to get us a home that'll be worthy of Better Homes and Gardens.

 **Sasha-** Mission Log: Without provisions, the mission is already lost before it began. What spoils does this strange and foreign land hold for us? This ranger's about to find out!


End file.
